This invention relates to electrochemical cells which are used as battery power sources by converting chemical energy to electrical energy. More particularly, this invention relates to batteries which accomplish the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy by using a solid state protonic conductor electrolyte.
Rechargeable batteries have been developed which contain a solid rather than liquid electrolyte, since these exhibit practical advantages such as avoidance of fluid leakage or drying out. However, such batteries generally employ electrodes composed of metals, such as palladium (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,301), which are expensive or metal alloys which may be dangerous to health and difficult to manufacture.